The Coming Storm
by AtalentaSonic
Summary: Not so far in the future on Downundas ridge... One shot


Downunda ridge not too far in the future…

I stood there for hours waiting for the floating island to come into view. I had one mission defeat the Chaotix and deliver the Master Emerald to my master before the day was done. I looked back up to the sky, but saw nothing and sighed in frustration. My master ordered me to stand watch and alert him once the island came into view. It's been a long tedious job but my long wait is almost over. I can sense the island inching ever closer with each gust of wind.

How do I know this, you may ask? Well I wouldn't be able to give you a very good answer, because I don't know how myself. Was it a homing instinct? Or maybe a sixth sense? Whatever it was it didn't matter, all that did matter was that I knew where the island was at all times. That's why my master gave me this job.

I looked down into the crater they called Downunda and smirked. A fall from this height will kill any normal person… but I was no normal person. If I were to fall to the ground from where I was standing sure I would break a bone or two but I would still be very much alive, unlike that unfortunate legionnaire I saw not too long ago who fell straight to his death.

He was walking up the side on the crater that lacked rails. He was easy to spot, forcing each step he took swerving to the left and right all while carrying a heavy steel package on his back with not a single person to help him. He was already over five hundred feet up the craters wall so going back down would be just as bad as walking the rest of the way up in the situation he was in now. He looked as if he was dehydrated or at least suffering from a case of heat stroke. A small rest or at least stopping for a moment would have made all the difference for him. But he was foolish enough to keep going until he swerved too far to the edge and slipped.

Slowly slowly his he tipped over, his imminent death only to be delayed by his dispirit attempts to regain his balance and his calls for help that would never come. Then finally when all his hope was lost he tumbled over the edge and into the pit…

I could have saved him… I could have warned him that he was getting too close or used my power to slow his fall… But it was not my fault that he took on a job that he couldn't handle. It was not my fault that that he didn't drink enough water. It was especially was not my fault he joined the Dark Egg Legion at all.

_The Dark Egg Legion… _Just saying that name made me cringe. To think that anyone would willingly join that cursed organization was beyond me. It's true that some power hungry leaders willingly gave up their people to Eggman, but never the less it ended the same for every one . Eggman would legionize them to be used as pawns in his little game, and he would put them in play until every last one of them was gone…

Eggman didn't care if a legionnaire died in battle of fell of the edge of a crater. Little people cared for the dark legionnaires. As soon as the poor fools were legionized they were doomed to serve someone like Eggman or my master for the rest of their pathetic lives.

I narrowed my eyes so I could see the bottom of the crater. The legionnaires were mindlessly going about their business like one of their own just didn't fall to his death. How hard working they were for a lost cause, I found it foolish.. amusing to be exact. They work all day and night for what? To be killed in this pointless little game? I chuckled a little, maybe the legionnaire that fell to his death was done a favor…

I felt a strong presence and looked back up to the sky to see an outline of Angel island appear in the distance. I smiled as the island came closer, pulled out my wrist communicator, and talked into the small microphone "The island is in view, it's about five miles west from my current position."

A few seconds later I heard a calm voice reply "Very good, stay where you are for now and wait for my signal."

"Understood..."

I let my arm fall back to my side and smiled up at the island. It was now close enough for me to see things that lay on the islands surface. My body twitched in excitement as I thought about what was to come. I wanted to go up there right now and attack anyone who got in my way, but sadly I couldn't. I had orders to wait down here until I was summoned. If I were to act _out of line_ I would be greatly punished… I did not wish for that to happen, so I sat down and anxiously waited.

A few minutes later a golden light appeared behind me. I looked back and saw a white echidna with a black flowing cape step through. He looked around for a moment and his golden eyes locked with mine and he smiled "Ah, there you are! Are you ready to go?"

I listened for a moment and heard the sounds of screams, grunts, and the magnificent sound of fists colliding head on with flesh coming from the other side of his ring. My muscles started to twitch with excitement wanting to be a part of all of that. I walked up to him and smirked "I've been ready for hours."

The white echidnas smile got wider "Remember secure the master emerald and return to me." he said as he held out his hand.

I took it and stepped through the ring "As you wish _Master…_"


End file.
